Friends Support
by amaya-rain-night
Summary: It's Katara's and Toph's first date.They are both there for each other.See what happens! Taang.Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**_Friends/Support._**

_Katara's first date._

It was Katara's first date,and more importantly,first date with Zuko on that hand. Toph was there to support her through the emotional phases.

Katara was pacing around the room,and even though Toph couldn't see,she knew she was dressed with a brilliant blue dress,and looked beautiful,from head to toe.

„Katara,calm down. He's going to be here."assured Toph. When Katara heard that she slumped onto the couch with Toph.

„Yeah,I shouldn't worry this much." she sighed but then got back nervoussness as she heard the doorbell ring."Oh gosh! It's him! What should I do?!" she breathed out as she jumped up from the couch and started pacing around the room. Toph sighed,stood up as she grabbed Katara by the shoulders and "_stared_" at her with her _sightless_ eyes.

"Katara,listen to me. Calm down. It's going to be okay. Just yeah,calm down." Toph told her and dragged her to the front door."You're going to be calm and enjoy this! You know how much you two love each other so don't screw this up." she said and then opened the door to reveal Zuko with his hair all straightened up with gel,wearing some fire nation formal outfit. Katara stepped out and smiled at him. They both blushed and kept staring at each other. But then Zuko broke the silence

"Hi." he said and waved his hand a bit.

"Hi!" Katara waved back at him.

Toph who was still standing at the door watching them got tired of it. She moved her foot and a rock flew up from the ground pushing Katara forward which ended up with both her and Zuko kissing. The couple was a bit surprised at first but they soon got over it and deepened the kiss.

They stood there for really good minutes,and they still haven't broke from their kiss. Toph sweetdropped and went back to the house.

_~Night._

"Oh,will you two cut it out?!" yelled a very furious eathbender from her bed who was tired of feeling the vibrations of a certain couple still kissing on the doorstep. She understood the couple for the first hour since it was their first kiss and they wanted to make it last as long as possible. But after five hours she got pretty annoyed at them,and 'till now it was pretty . . . devastating the poor blind girl's sleep.

"Argh..." grunted Toph in her bed as she tossed and turned trying to ignore them. The morning befalled on the poor earthbender who hasn't laid one eye asleep all night,she got lucky however, as morning hit her the couple finally departed their own ways. She smiled as she closed her eyes trying to sleep when-

_SLAM_

"Toph,you have to wake up! You can't believe this! We kissed! And we kissed for such a long time!" Katara squeeled as she ploped onto the bed with blind girl only sighed.

_"You don't say....?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Toph's first date._

It was Toph's first date,not that Toph minded anyway,but she got stuck with she kept telling the blind girl how she encouraged her on her first date with her now,lover,Zuko and she will at least have to make sure Toph looked good on her first date with Aang.

The blind earthbender sighed as Katara started putting her make up on.

"Tell me why have I agreed to this?" asked a none enthusiastic earthbender.

"Because I am here to help you on your first date like you helped me with mine!" Katara replied and kept applying the make up."Plus,Aang will be head over heels about you when he gets to see how beautiful you are with this green kimono,and how it perfectly fits on you showing off your curves." the waterbender added.

"Aand already is head over heels about me. Why bother with it,then?" grumbled Toph from the chair she was sitting ,how she hated make up.

"Oh,just quit your whinning and be patient." growled Katara.

"Ok,ok. Geez..." said Toph crossing her arms.

After the make up session ended,Toph was finally ready to go.

"Gee,Toph,you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Katara clapping her hands together.

"Yeah,whatever." sighed then the doorbell rang."Oh! It's him." the blind girl said a bit excited as she rushed to the front door but before she could open it Katara smacked her hand away.

"Well now,let's not get carried remember the rules,right,Toph?" asked the watertribe girl.

"Yeah, kissing,no touching,no holding hands, no make out session and absolutely no sex." the earthbender knew she will break all the rules,but had to agree that the last one [**A/n:** the "sex"] will not be broken._'At least not now'_ thought Toph.

"Okay." smiled Katara and opened the door to a really cheerful Aang.

"Hey,Katara! Where's Toph? " the boy grinned at the watertribe girl. Just then Toph appeared in front of him. He stared at her intesely. She was so beautiful. He lost all his words,he was so lost in her might. He gulped trying to get something out of his mouth."Aye....uh...ummm......Toph....you look.. really gorgeous...hot....amazing.... mightyful and beautiful." mumbled Aang as he kept blinking to make sure it wasn't just a dream. Toph chuckled and leaned closer to whisper to Katara.

"Heh,maybe you _were right._" the blind girl said making sure Aang didn't hear. Katara nodded and pushed the teens forward.

"Now off you go! Have a great time!" said Katara watching them from the doorstep. She then snapped back to reality as she saw Toph hold Aang's hand,but didn't say anything about it. She _actually_ silently laughed as she knew Toph wasn't going to respect the rules and went back into the house.

"But,you know you look even more beautiful in your normal clothes without this fancy make up and this fancy dress. Right ? " asked Aang,as he entertwined their fingers together.

"Yeah,I know. Katara was just too stubborn to let me go all _dirty_ on my _first date_" they both laughed and _continued on with their date..._


End file.
